


Not Just A Dream

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Love, Reincarnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: You, the Reader, and Erik were in love were torn apart by war and implied death in your past life.  Now you find each other time and again through your dreams, and you find solace in his arms. But it's only dreaming, right? That's what your psychiatrist says.





	Not Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenly–dove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heavenly%E2%80%93dove).



> This was a secret Santa for @heavenly–dove on Tumblr in 2016.

_Once more the vaguely familiar lilting melody haunts my dreams,_  
_The sweet lullaby intermingling with the echo of childish laughter._  
_Yet there is something faintly disconcerting about the sound,  
_ _Conjuring up an inescapable feeling of dread within the darkness._

 _Yet within the chaotic landscape of my dreams I see him again,_  
_Once more he captivates me with those sad amethyst eyes._  
_Eyes that speak of anguish that my own echo unknowingly,  
_ _His pain resonates deeply with me for reasons unknown._

 _Once more we slip into pleasant familiarity as he charms me,_  
_We comfort each other as we dance beneath the starlit sky._  
_Helping me forget with fleeting touches and breathless laughter,  
_ _Within this world of dreams where our paths intertwine._

 _His voice is sweet seduction as he whispers against my ear,_  
_Clothing slipping away as passionate kisses left me breathless._  
_Hickies blossom like flower petals across my pale skin,  
_ _Quiet pleasured whimpers slipping past my lips unchecked._

 _My fingers clutch at broad shoulders and twine in silky strands,_  
_Sweat slicked muscles press against my own softer curves._  
_Our bodies slowly drive us higher towards the heavens,  
_ _Until we shatter and come undone together in pleasure._

 _Beneath the stars and the slide of silk he calls me Princess,_  
_My fingers idly toying with his hair within his warm embrace._  
_I’d stay forever within the safe solace his arms bring me,  
_ _These are the dreams I cherish within the recess of my heart._

 _He has had a star role in my dreams longer than I care to remember,_  
_Dream-walker visiting the chaotic planes of my dreams and nightmares._  
_His presence is too substantial to be conjured up as a mere fantasy,  
_ _He keeps me sane and is never an idle bystander within these visits._

 _At times he is dragged into my painfully vivid nightmares,_  
_Of higher beings obsessed with their laws and regulations._  
_Vague memories of blinding white light whilst feathers dance,  
_ _Fragmented memories of half truths and broken promises._

 _Fantasy made reality as we’re caught amidst Demon wars,_  
_Our souls ripped asunder whilst sharp blades piercing flesh._  
_Crimson blood flowing freely blossoming across fabric,  
_ _The scent of copper becoming almost overpowering._

 _Nights filled with the echo of steel and anguish as we fight,_  
_Our lives perpetually a great tragedy without an end in sight._  
_Scenes that illustrate perfectly love and the agony of loss,  
_ _I’m wrenched away from someone who looks just like him._

 _I can no longer count the amount of times this has happened,_  
_Still caught in events too familiar and tangible to be mere dreams._  
_Wrapped in twisted covers drenched with my sweat and tears,  
_ _Exhausted and breathless whilst my heart pounds like a drum._

 _Countless lives and experiences play out while I sleep,_  
_They are too real and familiar to ever just be a dream._  
_The events and emotions that unfold feel so tangible,_  
_Though my psychiatrist likes to tell me otherwise._

 _I arrive for one such session sullen my gaze lingering on the floor,_  
_The door clicks loudly behind me and I move towards the desk._  
_Something draws my attention pulling a quiet gasp from my lips,_  
_Tangible and real in front of me I wonder if you’re a mirage._  
  
_That same silky coppery-red strands that fall over one eye,_  
_Those same melancholy amethyst eyes that are fixed on me._  
_There is recognition within his gaze as if he knows me too,_  
_The sweet familiarity of his voice as he finally speaks._  
**  
**_As he takes my hand in his I feel grounded for the first time,_  
**_Can it be just a dream if more than one person dreams it?_**


End file.
